La Plus Longue Attente
by queerelenagilbert
Summary: "Come home, Derek," she cried. He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I am home, baby.Be proud of me." It's a normal Christmas dinner until Derek gives explosive news which will leave scars in the McDonald-Venturi household forever; scars Casey cannot erase.


"Are you okay?" Casey whispered, furrowing her eyebrows as she watched him across the table. He pretended not to hear her as he poked his fork in the food, not eating it. She nudged him with her foot and he looked up. He looked a bit dazed and confused, but mostly hesitant. She felt as if she should be worried, instead of enjoying the festive season.

"What's wrong, Derek? Don't you like the turkey?" George asked, noticing the lack of loud chewing noises. Nora, who was serving beans to Simon, turned to look at Derek as well. He cleared his throat, standing up. By now, everyone fell silent, even talkative Abby who was chatting with Marti.

"I have news," he said, holding up a manila envelope. He took a deep breath and delivered the information he'd been holding inside him since he'd received the letter at work that morning.

"What is it, Derek?" Casey asked, standing up as well, taking the envelope from him. He grabbed her outstretched hand and linked his fingers with her. Casey looked at their hands, further worried. If he was resorting to holding hands in front of other people it must be serious.

"Derek?" Abby asked, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I've been called to active duty. I ship out in forty eight hours."

Marti's fork clattered on to her plate and Casey crashed into her chair and the only thing keeping her conscious was the hand intertwined with hers.

Hours later, as she sat looking out of the window of her room, watching the white snow fall, she heard her room door shut. She didn't feel the need to turn around because she already knew it was him. _Active duty_, rang in her mind. He was going, going far away. To war, to fight. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"How – why?" she asked, a shuddering breath leaving her and fogging the window pane. He shook his head, burying it further into her neck.

"I don't know what to say," she said, after a few minutes of silence. He unwrapped his arms and turned her around. She looked at their feet, inches apart. She refused to cry, because to cry meant to say good bye and to say goodbye meant he was never coming home. He had to come home. Not coming was not an option. "You don't have to say anything," he whispered, his lips so close to her ears as he pulled her closer into a hug. Her heart betrayed her mind as the salt water tracks made their way down her cheeks and into his collar.

He pulled back, kissing them away.

"Is it classified?" she asked softly, as he led her to the edge of the bed and made her sit down.

"What?" he asked, kneeling before her. She stared at his hands which held hers tightly.

"The place you're being sent to," she said. He finally looked into her eyes, brown meeting blue and she saw that this was the one question he did not want to answer. He shuffled a bit, pulling her closer, allowing her to rest her forehead against his. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to lie to her.

"No," he said, carefully, "But I didn't mention it on purpose."

"You didn't want us to worry," she stated, closing her eyes, hoping it was a nightmare. She wanted to feel proud of him, and deep down she was, but she couldn't bring herself to feel any emotion apart from fear. What if he didn't come back?

"Where?" she asked. "I won't tell. Just tell me."

He shook his head, pulling her tighter against him. She pulled away, cupping his face in her hands.  
>"Tell me, Derek. Trust me," she said, tears filling her eyes.<p>

"Oh God, Casey," he said, grimacing. She sobbed the moment he said her name and ran her fingers through his rusty brown hair.

"Tell me, Derek," she said.

He grabbed her neck and pulled her close, kissing her. She melted into it, not wanting it to ever end as his lips moved so familiarly against hers. He breathed hard, moaning into her mouth as she clutched herself tighter to him. He pulled back, pressing her lips to his once more.

"Afghanistan," he whispered.

[~]

George was in his room, staring at the photo frame placed on the dresser. He looked at himself, smiling at the camera as he held his first born, his baby boy in his arms. He ran a finger across the frame. There was a knock and he looked up as the said boy walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Dad," he nodded to him as George gestured him to take a seat.

"Derek, before you say anything, I just want you to know. I am so proud of you, son. Passing university, serving in the army, getting a decent job and now fighting for the nation. I am so proud."

Derek smiled at him, allowing him to pull him into a hug.

"Dad. I – I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything," George said, looking at him, having a hunch as to where this was going.

"I need to prepare for the worst. Will you be the executor of my will?" Derek asked, solemnly staring at him. George looked away, pretending that it was a particle of dust that brought the tears to his eyes.

[~]

Early next morning, the grey sky hung heavy over the McDonald-Venturi household. Christmas seemed bleaker all of a sudden, as much as they pretended it didn't. As much as they pretended that the fact that their family, their Derek was going to war, was no big deal and that he'd return in no time.

Casey stared at her ceiling, not having slept a wink. Her fingers roamed the rumpled sheets beside her, where Derek has laid the whole night, by her side. They'd made the most of their second last night (possibly) together. She pulled on his shirt and her own sweats as she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and went in, closing it behind her. She stared at her own reflection, at the dried tear tracks and the bloodshot eyes. She took a deep breath and splashed her face with cold water, not bothering to wipe it away once she was done. Hopping into the shower, she tried to drown herself in the water. She felt so numb, so alien. A part of herself felt that she was being the drama queen she always was and overreacting but she couldn't bring herself to not feel so dead. Her boyfriend was going to war, for heaven's sake. As she dressed and made way down to the kitchen, she didn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Derek?" she asked, pouring some milk for herself.

"He's in the basement, with his dad ," said Sam. Casey nodded, then choked on her milk and did a double take. Sam and Emily were seated on the breakfast counter, scratching away on a pad of paper while Ralph juggled two apples.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" she asked, yawning.

"Planning a farewell for Derek," Ralph said, smiling. Casey blinked, then ran out the backdoor, slamming it behind her. The word farewell made her skin crawl as fresh tears soaked her collar and she shivered in the snow.

She heard the door opening and closing behind her and she was suddenly warm again.

"You didn't even take a coat," Derek exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her. She shrugged away.

"Why are you being so nice?" she fired at him. He frowned, confused. "I stopped being mean to you months back Casey. When we got together, remember?"

"That's not what I mean. You're hugging me and caring for me and not joking or making stupid comments."

He sighed, walking closer but she just pulled away again.

"I don't understand Casey. Don't you want to make today memorable? I'm shipping out tomorrow!"

Casey growled in frustration, grabbing his collar and shaking him.

"No! We have our whole lives to make memorable moments. Act normal, because nothing is wrong. You'll come back! You have to! You –"

He cut her off, kissing her deeply as he pulled her closer and let her share some of his body heat. He decided not to wipe away the tears falling on his neck as they cooled there.

[~]

The music blared loudly, as everyone crowded around in the living room. Wellwishers, friends, work mates, college mates, old team mates. Everyone who ever knew or cared for Derek Venturi was there. Derek smiled, as he took a swig from his beer. Casey was nowhere to be found, but he'd save her for last. He pulled Nora aside, enveloping her in a hug.

"I know I don't show it much, but I am so grateful for everything. For coping with my stupid high school cockiness and for enduring how I treated Casey. I'm grateful for Simon and the way you keep my father happy. I'm grateful for Lizzie, a wonderful little sister. Mostly, I'm grateful for Casey. I love you, Nora…Mom." He felt Nora rub his back as she cried softly into his shoulder. He pulled back, kissed her forehead and moved on. If he had to say goodbye to everyone in one night, he'd have to hurry.

He tugged Lizzie's ponytail and tackled her into a hug as well. He was becoming an old softy. "Take care Lizzie. Take care of Casey," he said and allowed her to kiss his cheek. He punched Edwin in the shoulder and pulled him into a headlock. "You better live up to the name, Edweirdo."

"I'll miss you, bro," Edwin said, punching him back. Derek nodded and moved on, saying goodbye to Emily, Sam, Ralph, even Kendra and Sally who'd managed to show up. He went up the stairs to Marti's room. She was sitting on her bed, playing with Sir Monksalot, who had lost an ear by now.

"Smarti," Derek said, pulling her chair and sitting on it. She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. She reached out and hugged him tightly, as he hugged her back.

"Come back, Smerek. Come back to us," she said and she suddenly sounded like a small kid again. He nodded into her hair, ruffling it. The door flew open and Simon crawled into Derek's lap and hugged him. Derek ruffled his hair as well, and then stood up to leave and find Casey.

She had locked herself up in her room. He went in, closing it behind him. She was perched at the edge of her bed, her hair let down, her body wrapped up in a robe. He removed his jacket and crawled across the bed taking her into his arms.

"I want this to be a night I can remember forever, Casey," he whispered to her as he pulled her into his lap. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't say it Derek. Don't be negative."

"I'm being practical," he whispered. "This might be our last night and I want to make the most of it."

She pulled back, looking at his face, committing the moment to memory. Then she crashed her lips to his as he undid her robe and pulled her over him, onto the bed. It would be a night, neither would ever forget.

She woke up before dawn the next morning, having managed to squeeze in an hour or two of sleep. The room was utterly silent and she turned to the other side of the bed. The sheets were ruffled, but the side was empty. His car keys, of the one they shared, were sitting on the bedside table. He was gone, she thought as she buried her head in her pillow.

"Casey," came a soft whisper and she turned. He was sitting in her chair, staring at her. He looked so handsome, in his military attire and she smiled a watery smile at him, as she sat up, still wrapped in sheets.

"You're beautiful. I want to remember you like this," he said, smiling. She smiled, her lips quivering a bit.

He edged closer to her, sitting on the bed. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I need you to promise me something."

She shook her head. "If something happens to you, I am not moving on and falling in love." He chuckled.

"Interesting point, but that's not what I meant." She stared at him confused. He removed the smile from his face and took a deep breath.

"You're the most stubborn person I know, after me. Promise me that, if something happens, they won't leave me there. Make sure I get back home." She nodded, letting her tears fall. Time seemed so short all of a sudden, and she regreted all the times she'd ever fought with him.

"Don't act like a hero out there," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Derek Venturi," she said, kissing his cheek. He stared into her deep blue eyes. "I love you, so much, Casey McDonald. I always will, no matter what," he said, leaning in for one final, passionate kiss.

Then he stood up, took his bag and went downstairs. Everyone was there, even little Simon who was dozing in Marti's lap. They all stood up and hugged him good bye, Nora, Marti and Lizzie crying. Derek pulled his bag strap tighter and turned to the stairwell. Casey stood at the top, waving at him. He nodded at her and walked out of the door and into George's car. He stared at his home, at his family and smiled at the banner his friends had hung outside. "Godspeed, Derek Venturi," it read. He smiled and turned around as George drove off into the rising sun.

[~]

Casey looked up from her laptop, rubbing her head. A blinding pain throbbed there and she took a huge gulp of coffee from her mug. The doorbell rang loudly in the silent house. She frowned. They were back earlier than she expected. Lizzie's soccer game wouldn't be over for quite some time. She went downstairs and opened the door. She felt her heart racing and her jaw drop. The mug slipped and crashed on the porch.

"Miss me, Princess?" he asked, putting down his bag. She blinked at him, just staring. She slowly reached out, her fingers trembling. He kissed the tip of it. She took a shuddering breath as she realised that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Derek!" she shrieked, launching herself into his arms, as he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. "You're back. You came back," she sobbed into his neck as he rubbed her back. She pulled back and kissed him, and he responded with equal enthusiasm, not having done so for nearly five months.

"Are you on leave?" she asked, hoping he would say that he was discharged for good. Instead, he nodded. "A week. I'll have to go again on Monday morning," he said, and their smiles faltered for a few seconds. She lifted his bag from the doorway and led him in. He put down his cap on the mantle and sat down on the couch.

"Where is everybody?" he asked, looking around. She sat beside him, just staring at his face. His hair was cut, obviously, but it was beginning to grow back. There was scar on his neck and a healing cut on his forehead. She ran her fingers softly over it.

"They've gone to Lizzie's soccer game."

"You didn't go?" he asked and she shrugged. "Casey," he said, expecting an explanation.

"I wasn't quite well," she admitted. He furrowed his brows. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Forget it," she said, pulling him closer. "It's nothing. Just a stupid head ache."

"You haven't been eating well, have you?" he asked, frowning in disapproval. She smiled at him, happy that he was there even if he was reprimanding her.

"Eating?" she questiones, feeling like she was missing something. She smacked her head. "Food! You want something to eat? You must be hungry."

He just stared into her eyes and she finally realized how much she'd actually missed him. Her eyes clouded, as she leaned forward and crashed her lips to his. He groaned into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushed her back onto the couch so that he hovered over her. He kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his soft, short hair. There was the jingling of keys and the door opened to raucous laughter. They looked up as everyone fell silent, in awe.

"Smerek!" Marti shouted, running to him and hugging him. He was home. Even if it was for a week, he was home.

[~]

"How is it there?" she asked, snuggling closer to him that night, both of them breathing deeply from the sex. They hadn't been together for so long.

"It's…I don't exactly have a word to describe it. It's so fast and everything just flies by in front of your eyes," he whispered.

"Were you badly hurt?" she asked, fearfully looking at him. She had only noticed a few scars and cuts, but no serious injuries. He stroked her hair, shaking his head. "Only a sprained ankle. Nothing too bad. I was lucky," he said, swallowing. She pulled his closer, as she allowed him to grieve for all the friends he'd lost. She could feel him shaking a bit, but she said nothing as he continued to stare at the ceiling, seeing memories she could only imagine. He pulled her chin up and kissed her and she responded quickly.

He moved on top of her, supporting his weight with one hand as he reached for the condoms in his drawer.

"Wait," she said and he frowned, turning back to her. She shook her head, blushing a bit and he leaned forward, kissing her and continued with a twinkle in his eyes.

[~]

They all sat solemnly in the living room, as he stood in the doorway, another goodbye in the air. He hugged them all one by one, until he was in front of her again.

"I'll miss you, so much," he whispered into her ear, as he allowed her to jump onto him and wrap her legs around him. She cried softly.

"Me too. Take care of yourself, Derek. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Casey," he said, kissing her cheek. She intercepted it with her lips, kissing him passionately. She got down from his hold and kissed his cheek once more, and waved goodbye, waiting for her man to return again. She stared at the two day old wedding band around her finger, and then shut the door behind him.

[~]

The next few months passed by in silence as they watched the horrible news with fear and Emily's cousin coming back in a body bag. Casey sat in his room, wearing his old hockey jersey and crying into his pillow. The positive pregnancy test stick lay in front of her. She hugged herself, her stomach as she continued to sob into the pillow. She missed him, so much so, it hurt her physically. She waited and waited and waited, every day but he wouldn't come back. Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he okay?

No news, no letters. Nothing. The door opened and Lizzie came in, sighed at her crying sister. It was a common occurrence these days. "This came in the mail," she said, dropping the plain white envelope in front of her. Casey stared at her name and address. "Mrs. Derek Venturi," it said and it was in the one handwriting she knew as well as hers. She ripped it open, standing up so fast, she got a head rush.

_Hey Space-Case!_

_I hope you're okay back there. Things here are the same. What else can I say? I'm sure you already see the news and read the papers. I miss you so much, Casey. I dream about you every night and think of you when I'm in battle. Your face keeps me going. I miss my keener. I sound like one of your poems, don't I?_

_I hope everyone else is okay. I know you miss me too, Case, and I want you to know that I love you so much. Wow, this is so much easier to write than to say it out loud. _

_Anyways, the reason I wrote in the first place. I'm coming home, soon. For good. I'll be discharged in two weeks, maximum. I can't wait to get home. You'll see me soon enough, so quit bawling in my room (I know you do that!), let go of my jersey (You're very predictable, babe) and get ready to plan me the best welcome home party ever!_

_I love you, Casey Venturi._

_Yours forever,_

_Derek._

She felt herself inflate with happiness as she ran down the hallway and into the dining room. Everyone looked up from the dinner table, shocked to see her downstairs for once.

"He's coming home!" she shouted, elation saturating her words. Everyone smiled and cheered with excitement and that day Casey finally sat down and had dinner with everyone. She couldn't wait for the next two weeks to get over. He was coming home. To her. To their baby.

[~]

A week later, she was in her room when the doorbell rang. She ran to the window and could see the military uniform. She screamed in delight and ran down the stairs, as fast as she could without tripping and threw open the door. She stopped in her steps. It wasn't Derek. Not at all. It was somebody else, two unknown people in uniforms exactly like Derek's. She felt her heart sinking and the numbness flowing into her feet. They saluted and she just stared in horror.

"Mrs. Derek Venturi?" one asked solemnly. She nodded, feeling herself stiffen like a zombie. They moved aside and she spotted the camouflage bag, stamped _Lt. Venturi_. The man started speaking some words she didn't comprehend as she slid to the floor, her knees giving out. His words echoed in her mind, the letter's words floating in front of her eyes.

_I'm coming home, soon. _She sucked in air, gasping. Her heart rate increased rapidly as it pounded against her chest. Her hand curled against her stomach. _For good._

She didn't sob. She shrieked. She screamed his name as George and Nora and Lizzie and Marti and Edwin and little Simon ran into the living room, peering into the hallway. Nora gasped and George moved to the door, picking Casey up into his arms. She reached back towards the door, trying to get hold of his bag. The man kindly picked it up and handed it to her. She hugged it close. She could practically smell the war from it, the war that has so cruelly taken everything away from her. But she could also smell her Derek.

"You promised!" she cried out, her tears finally pouring over. "You said, you'd come back! Come back! Come back!" she screamed. She found herself being tucked into her bed, but she thrashed around, screaming his name, until George took her to Derek's room and laid her there. He kissed her forehead, then closed the door behind her. Her eyes landed on a photo on the table, of their wedding day. They were standing outside Town Hall, holding a banner which read _Just Married. _She sobbed and clutching the photo to her heart.

"Why? Why!" she screamed to nobody in particular. Why did he have to go when they were so close to being reunited? She crawled over to his bag and opened it. His scent practically wafted up as she dug her hands into it. His clothes were stuffed inside. She took them out, one by one, inhaling each one deeply. They smelled just like she remembered. There was a diary, a few pieces of folded papers and a photo album. She opened the diary. It had various entries, which she saved for later. She kept it aside. The photo album was a small one, with pictures of the entire family over the years. The last few ones were more recent, and of him and Casey. One was of her smiling and him rolling his eyes as they sat in one of the cafeterias ate Queen's. Another was them out partying. One was of them the night they got together. She saw her own teardrops falling on each one.

She hugged the album close as she went and lay in his bed and screamed into the sheets. It was as if her existence didn't even matter anymore. If he was gone, nothing else mattered. Lizzie walked in, a few hours later. Casey was still in the same position, her eyes staring at something, looking for something she would never find.

Lizzie placed a plate of food in front of Casey.

"Eat Casey," she said. Casey didn't move. Lizzie pulled her up. "You need to. For the baby." She remained silent. Lizzie huffed, wiped away her own tears and started spoon feeding her.

"George talked to them," she said, while Casey mindlessly chewed, looking at a spot behind Lizzie. "He was supposed to return day after tomorrow. But there was a bomb blast. A suicide bomber. Five people died." Casey kept staring in silence. She choked a bit on her food. Lizzie put aside the plate and patted her back, clearing her airway.

"The funeral is day after tomorrow."

Casey stood up, too sick to even comprehend her pain, as she threw open the bathroom door and heaved into the toilet. From the periphery of her vision, she saw Lizzie slide to the floor at the door, pretending not to see her. Casey pulled back, not even wiping the sick from the tip of her disheveled hair. She merely crawled to edge of the bathtub and lay on the floor, trying not to remember the time she'd been locked up with _him _during a party so many years back. She moaned his name into the bathmat, choking on her own tears; she hoped he'd return to wipe them, knowing he never would.

[~]

Friday morning, the silence hung all over the neighborhood. The famed Derek Venturi, master prankster of J.S. Thompson High and the hockey team star had died heroically in war, trying to bring down a suicide bomber to save his companions. He had been one of the few to stay back and make sure the bomber didn't escape, and he had died doing it. A hero of war.

Casey stood outside, in the driveway running her fingers over her wedding band. She blinked as Emily sobbed beside her. George, Nora and Abby stood, holding umbrella's as the rain poured down on them and the heavens themselves cried for this brave man. She walked, holding Lizzie's hand in the procession as the pallbearers carried the coffin draped in the red and white Canadian flag. She couldn't control her tears knowing that her husband, the love of her life was in there, cold and dead. He was so close, yet so far away. People looked on from the streets, their heads bowed as they saluted, proud of the sacrifice. Casey blankly followed, sobbing and clutching her stomach, where their baby was. A baby he didn't even know existed, a baby who had no father now.

Lizzie pulled at her hand and Casey came to a stop, realizing that they had reached the church. She stood in the front, unable to keep her eyes off of the coffin. She itched to reach out and touch it, to touch the body inside it. Her Derek. She wanted to scream for him to stop making a fool of her, to scream that this prank was going way too far. She wanted to shout, "Der-ek!" but he would never hear it.

She heard the notes of the bagpipes playing _Amazing Grace _in a melancholic tune, and she choked. Lizzie rubbed her back as everyone around them sobbed. His fellow army men stood on the other side, rifles by their side. She watched as people went forward and placed roses by the coffin, in front of the gravestone. When it was her turn, she walked forward and placed the white rose. She knew his body was there, but he was gone. So far away. She stared at the gilt frame holding his smiling photo, in his military attire. He was smiling and it broke her heart. She stared at the gravestone.

_Lt. Derek Venturi. _

_January 15__th__ 1986 – August 13__th__ 2009. _

_A hero of war. Beloved son, brother, husband and father. _

She felt her knees give away as she read the date of death. It was like the ultimate straw, a final stamp, a seal on his life. The end of his rather short life. She would've fallen there, had not Sam and Ralph appeared on either side and held her up. She gasped, as sobs escaped her and they led her back. With one final command, she jumped as the rifles were fired in the air, in a salute to Derek. She held her arms out, as the folded flag was placed in her arms and people began to leave. She felt faint, staring at it, at the coffin being lowered into the ground. Her heart was being buried with him. She felt so hollow.

"Derek, no. Derek, come back!" she cried out, and it was all she remembered as she slumped to the side and fainted into Sam's arms.

Sam stared at his fainted friend and held her up. "We should take her home," Lizzie said, crying. Sam nodded and pulled Casey up, into his arms and carried her back to his car, placing her inside. He didn't want to think of that fact that his best friend was now dead, gone. No more hockey, no more D-rock, only memories of good time. He pulled up at the quiet residence and took Casey up to Derek's room and placed her in the bed. He took the folded flag which was still clutched in her arms. He placed it beside her and turned around to look at a poster of Babe Raider beside a picture of D-Rock. He closed the door, wiping his tears and vowing to Derek, wherever he was, to watch over his widow.

Casey woke up with a start, gasping. She looked around the room, disoriented, until reality hit her again, forcing her to dissolve into sobs. She was still in her funeral attire and it suffocated her. She ripped it off herself, scartching herself in the process, and pulled on his jersey. She stared at the folded flag placed beside her. She sobbed into her hands.

"Derek," she moaned. She didn't just want him back. She needed him back. Without him she couldn't breathe, sleep, eat. She couldn't live. They were two lives, blended into one. With one gone, the other held no meaning.

"Stop crying, Princess," he whispered in her ear. She gasped, turning to him. He was smiling, in the clothes she assumed he died in. She reached out to touch him. She closed her eyes, savoring the non-feeling of his skin.

"Come home, Derek," she cried. He smiled, kissing her forehead. "I am home, baby. I'm home and I'm happy I could do something for my country. Be proud of me."

"I am. I am so, so proud of you. You were so brave out there. But I need you. I miss you. I told you not to act like a hero," she said, crying.

He chuckled. "You would have done the same. If I could save even one life, I'm happy. I really am. Please don't cry for me. I'm home and now it's my turn to wait for you. We'll meet again, one day Casey Venturi. I love you. I love our baby. Live a happy life."

"Der-ek!" she cried out, as he stared to get up. He smiled, bending forward and pressing his lips to hers. She swore she almost, really felt it. He stood straight, put on his cap and saluted her. She closed her eyes, more tears falling.

"See you, Space-Case."

When she opened her eyes, she was once again alone, in the dark room and the jersey which stuck to her skin with the salty tears flowing down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>In memory of not only those who lost their lives in the Afghanistan war, but in tribute to every soldier, every man or woman who fights for his or her country, protects it and helps us sleep in peace at night. I come from a military background myself and I couldn't be more proud of my family.<strong>

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Life with Derek. According to the show the actual date of birth of Derek Venturi is January 15th 1991 not January 15th 1986. I had to fudge the timeline a bit so that he was old enough to go to war when the Afghanistan war actually happened. The story is partly inspired by the show Las Vegas. **

**I hope I did justice and did not offend anybody. **


End file.
